1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system to detect unauthorised removal of articles from a restricted area, such as a retail store.
2. State of the Art
Various systems have been adopted in retail outlets to combat fraud. In one type of system, a tag is attached to each article of clothing or other merchandise, and must be removed before the article is taken out of the store, otherwise a detector at the exit door senses the tag and sets off a general audible alarm. However, another form of fraud which is developing consists of the fraudster removing an article from one part of the store, then taking it to the “returns” desk and claiming a cash refund.